


Apple Juice Side Effect

by Miaw



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ;), Again, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, anyway, at the bar, drunk joel, i love drunk joel, just hanging out, two bros - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaw/pseuds/Miaw
Summary: It ended with the two of them sprawled on some pavement you would want to read this :)))))
Relationships: David P. Brown/Joel Berghult
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Apple Juice Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

> yaaayy i made another one  
> can't believe i will enjoy making fanfictions  
> this one is based on that one sentence dave said in one of the buzzfed thing video

Somber lights flickered on top of the ceiling. Constant sounds of glass’ bottom hitting the table softly can be heard throughout the room. Next to Dave, sat an already drunken, thirty year old man that usually looks way too young to be in his thirties. The word ‘usually’ was used because, today he did look as old as his age supposed to be. Maybe even older, like a forty-year old man.

Joel finished his fifth bottle of beer. Dave just look at Joel’s red-shaded face silently while pondering to himself if it’s really a good idea to take out Joel for drinking after his current break-up. True that Joel is not a light drinker but it’s already the fucking fifth bottle. 

“Take it easy on the alcohol, won’t you?” Dave finally spoke up after Joel tried to order the sixth beer, only to be ignored by the busy bartender, cleaning a pile of glasses. 

“Wha...? Im not drunk e-enough D-Dave.” Joel retorts, giving Dave a crooked smile while also sttutering and slurring some of his words, showing clearly that he is indeed already drunk. “You said y-you’re gon-gonna treat me nicely”

“Yeah I did, but think about my financial condition too won’t you.” Joel cackled like an evil gnome upon hearing Dave’s answer.

Joel leaned towards Dave and put his forehead on top of Dave’s shoulder. Dave can feel the warmness of Joel’s body temperatrue that got cranked up by alcohol and a steady breathing coming out of Joel’s side. 

“Are you okay?” Dave finally asked carefully.

“Y-yeah... I’m alright”. A breathy snicker came out Joel’s mouth. “It’s mutual on both of our sides anyway. To end it, I mean.” 

Dave just nodded slowly while his hands slowly rubbing his friend’s back. As usual he did not know much about cheering up his sad friends, proven by his action to bring Joel to get drunk after a break up. Neverthless, he has common sense and knows that it’s more ethical to not dig deeper into someone else’s problems unless they want to talk about it themselves. Therefore, Dave will just wait, until Joel can open up more about it.

“I made those songs for her.” Joel continued while grinning solemnly. He pulled up his head from Dave’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to feel about it now, kinda?”

Two blue eyes were pointed towards Dave’s direction now. Currently, it did not look as blue as the Bahama sea. The light behind his eyes looked duller than ever, making it a bit greyish, or Dave just imagining things. Still, it made Dave grew disheartened at the sight of one of his dearest friend acting and looking like this. 

Without realising it, Dave took Joel’s palm in his hands. His thumb rubbed small circles, trying to convey to Joel how much he cared about him. Joel snorted at Dave’s gesture and just gave him a weak smile.

“It’s still a good song.” Dave’s thumb still rubbing circles on Joel’s palm. “It’s like a reminiscence of the good memories you two have.” 

“Besides, it still gives you those views and ad revenues.” Dave grinned towards his friend, trying to make it a bit light-hearted for Joel, which in turn made Joel finally let out a joyous guffaw. 

As the time goes on, Joel finally has returned to his usual giddy and huggy self when he’s drunk. He also managed to get Dave to buy the sixth beer which they shared between the two of them, though Joel still drink at least a three-quarter of it. Dave does not mind tho, he did not like waking up with a hangover and one of them clearly needs to be sober. Since Joel is already drunk out of his mind, Dave has to be the responsible one today.

The bar will soon close. Most customers were already leaving to go home, or maybe continuing their work, or going to another bar. Joel is now completely drunk and even had a hard time trying to stand up.

“Come on we should go home.” Dave tried to pull Joel off his chair. “The bar is almost closing.”  
Joel obediently stood up, but his feet felt wobbly. After standing up, he could felt both of his feet trying to move at the same time which made him almost trip. Dave caught him and threw Joel’s arm over his shoulder. Slightly dragging the drunk swede man, they managed to came out from the bar into the chilly night air of Brighton. 

The wind was strong that night. Dave had a hard time trying to make sure his hair did not get onto his face. Joel just stood silently, leaning onto some lamp post, breathing in the cold air onto his warmed-by-alcohol system.  
“W-whoa...” Joel uttered quietly. “It’s so cold”

He then proceeded that it was a good idea to warm himself by nuzzling up to Dave, who at the time was not ready to receive such impact. As a result, two grown men are now laid on top of one another, at the side of some pavement, in front of an already closed bar, in Brighton, United Kingdom. 

“God... What the fuck Joel?” Dave could felt a bruise starting to form at the back of his head. “Did not expect to get mauled by a drunk man.”

Joel just dissolved into a mess of laughter and giggles while still perched up on top of Dave. After a few minutes of laughter, Joel decided to rest his head on Dave’s chest and wrap his arms around Dave. 

“Joel?”

“I-I’m sorry. Can we... stay like this for a while? P-please.”

Joel looked up at Dave’s face, blue eyes slightly filled with water and a reddened nose. His lips parted a bit.

How in the fuck Dave could refuse such face.

As an answer, Dave just wrapped his arms around Joel’s waist, tightening and squeezing Joel’s body unto his. 

“Thanks.” 

He then buried his face on Dave’s chest. Muffled sniffles can be heard coming out from Joel. Dave's head perched on top of the crying man's hair. A whiff of shampoo, alcohol, and Joel filled Dave's nose contentedly, as Dave squeezed Joel's waist tighter and tighter.

“No problem.”


End file.
